


Friedrich, mein Friedrich, der Himmel ist golden

by helenhallward



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: (sorry), M/M, ach ja und katte ist nicht mehr unter den lebenden, eigentlich taucht friedrich hier nicht als charakter auf, katte ist das lyrische ich und das gedicht richtet sich an friedrich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: Katte bringt seine Sehnsucht lyrisch zum Ausdruck.Ein recht frei gehaltenes Gedicht.





	Friedrich, mein Friedrich, der Himmel ist golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preußischer Frühling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750354) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12). 



> Für die Friedrich/Katte Gang aus der Whatsapptruppe :D
> 
> -
> 
> Als ich in Melian12’s ‘Preußischer Frühling’ von Friedrichs Wettlauf mit der Sonne gelesen habe, hatte ich so schöne Bilder im Kopf— die dann ein Eigenleben angenommen und sich irgendwie hierzu entwickelt haben.

Friedrich, mein Friedrich, der Himmel ist golden  
Und erstreckt sich unendlich weit über das Land -  
Er wartet, er wartet, er weist uns den Weg und in stiller Größe über uns steht  
Er golden, so golden schön, die Freiheit, die Freiheit, sie fliegt um die Höh’n

Greifst Du nach den Sternen, mein Lieber, mein Herz? Weiter und weiter, spürst auch Du diesen Schmerz?  
Und bohrt er sich tief, tief in die Brust und vergeht dann auch Dir die Lebenslust? 

Denn Friedrich, mein Friedrich, was würd’ ich geben für immer und immer mit Dir zu leben?  
Im glänzenden Schein ewig bei Dir zu sein  
In Deinem Schloss ohne Sorgen verborgen

Die Melodie, sie zieht frei durch die Räume und verzaubert im Flug meine schlaflosen Träume  
Friedrich, mein Friedrich, wie Deine Finger fliegen; wie sie leicht und schön auf der Flöte liegen!

Dann federleicht schwebst Du auf Wolken hinfort, sie tragen Dich zu jenem geheimen Ort  
Wo Dein Geist sich frei bewegt und im Tanze die Wälder mit den Winden durchweht

Friedrich, mein Friedrich, könnt’ ich nur zu Dir  
nur ein Mal, nur ein Mal, Deine Augen auf mir  
Denn der Himmel ist golden, aber Friedrich, mein Friedrich, nur Du allein kannst Reichtum und Freiheit auf ewig mir sein.


End file.
